Día libre
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Tras semanas sin poder cuadrar un solo día libre con su novio, por fin lo había logrado. ¡Y había accedido a venir a su casa! Lo único que Tsunayoshi esperaba es que todo saliera bien y pudieran disfrutar de una buena tarde...


**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

* * *

 **Día libre  
**

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Veintidós años. Trabajador de una tienda de souvenirs en un zoológico. Como tal, su trabajo le exigía jornadas completas atendiendo a todo tipo de clientes y sus turnos fuertes eran los fines de semana. Precisamente por este horario tan duro, el castaño solo podía librar entre semana. ¡Y qué duro era eso! Cuadrar los turnos con su novio era complicadísimo.

Kyoya Hibari, oficial de policía en la comisaría de Namimori, era una persona dedicada a su oficio. Tanto, que el pobre Tsuna a veces se sentía abandonado. Esas tardes que le mandaba un mensaje para preguntarle qué tal estaba o esas mañanas que grababa audios para desearle unos buenos días. Rara vez recibía una contestación y a lo sumo era un "ok".

Tras meses de relación, Tsunayoshi había achacado esta falta de comunicación moderna al estilo antiguo (y sexy) de su pareja. Siempre rígido hasta el punto de ser un poco… exagerado. De esta rigidez nacía el problema de quedar. Si el pelinegro veía una oportunidad para ganar puntos en su trabajo, cambiaba los turnos deliberadamente. Muchas veces se podía pegar _**semanas**_ sin verlo fuera del ámbito profesional (aunque él no se quejaba: el uniforme le quedaba como un guante).

En esta ocasión, por fin, habían logrado coincidir y ni el hecho de que fuera lunes (el día más odiado mundialmente por razones obvias) le arruinaría su tiempo a solas. Echándole todas las ganas del universo, Tsunayoshi se había levantado temprano para hacer la compra. Kyoya había accedido a pasar en su casa el día y tenía que tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegara. Famoso por su paciencia no era, después de todo.

Trayendo pesadas bolsas llenas de dulces japoneses tradicionales e ingredientes para unas comidas de lujo, llegó a su casa a las doce del mediodía. Con un poco de pánico, dejó todo en la encimera sin colocar y se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Kyoya llegaría a las doce y media. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Ya estaba vestido en el baño, empezando a secarse el pelo con la toalla, cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina de su apartamento.

-¡NATSU! -Gritó por el camino. Cuando llegó al origen del ruido, vio a su gato, Natsu, enredado en el asa de una de las bolsas. Menos mal que esa, precisamente, no tenía nada delicado dentro. Tsuna suspiró. -¿Pero cuántas veces te he dicho que no curiosees entre las bolsas? Mira cómo has acabado…

Viendo que sacarlo de ahí sería complicado, fue a por unas tijeras. Justo cuando volvía a la cocina, sonó el timbre.

-¡Vooy! -Corrió a abrir con las tijeras en la mano.

Kyoya miró al castaño con una ceja alzada. El chico llevaba los pantalones mal colocados, el pelo le goteaba en la camiseta y tenía unas tijeras en la mano. Negando con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su novio, entró cuando este le dio vía libre y se sentó en el sofá. Mientras, escuchaba atentamente lo que Tsuna hacía.

-Ponte cómodo, Hibari-san. Yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de unirme a ti en el sofá. -Casi podía ver la sonrisa de Tsuna en sus palabras, lo cual le agradó al pelinegro.

No obstante, antes de poder relajarse, oyó un estruendo en la cocina.

-¡PERO, NATSU, ESTATE QUIETO! -Gritó el castaño. Kyoya entró en aquel lugar para encontrar a su pareja tumbada en el suelo agarrando la pata de un animal, atrapado por el asa de una bolsa, mientras intentaba atinar con la otra mano para cortar el plástico.

-¿No es más fácil cogerlo? -Preguntó Kyoya, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Tsuna giró la cabeza rápidamente al oír su voz y se puso rojo como un tomate. Con los nervios, soltó al gato, que por la falta de fuerza salió disparado hacia un armario.

-¡Ay, pobre! -Tsunayoshi se olvidó de su vergüenza inicial, cortó el asa aprovechando la confusión del adolorido animal y lo abrazó contra su pecho a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza. -Mira que eres bobo, Natsu… ¿Estás bien?

El gatito sobó su cabeza suavemente con su mano y luego forcejeó para que lo soltara. De un salto, se subió a la mesa y continuó olisqueando las bolsas y su contenido. Su cola, peluda como el algodón, estaba alta a modo de vigía.

-Aaahh… Si te vuelves a quedar atrapado no pienso soltarte, que lo sepas, ¿eh? -Suspiró Tsunayoshi con rendición. Una suave y grave risa lo sacó de su burbuja y lo trajo de vuelta a la situación en la que estaba: su amado Kyoya lo miraba divertido desde la entrada. -Ehm… Hibari-san, ¿no estabas en el salón?

-Hm. -Se acercó al felino y lo observó con detenimiento. De pelaje rubio, se veía que el gato aún era pequeño y que crecería bastante. Cuando se giró hacia él, se fijó en que era tan peludo que parecía un cachorro de león. Además, sus ojos eran de un enigmático color dorado. -Es bastante lindo.

-¿Eh? -Tsuna no se creía lo que había dicho. Kyoya Hibari no decía que los gatitos son lindos. Mucho menos nada que tuviera vida.

Llevando una mano hasta su frente, comprobó que no tenía fiebre, lo cual lo preocupó aún más.

-¿Insinúas algo, Tsunayoshi? -El tono tan sexy con el que había dicho su nombre impidió que se sintiera amedrentado por la pregunta. Lo había hecho aposta, el castaño lo sabía. Negando con la cabeza por si la voz le fallaba, se puso a colocar la compra. -¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Me lo regaló mi madre. -Dijo el castaño. -Se empeñó en que, después de tantos años en familia, vivir solo podría matarme. Por cierto, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Té verde.

Asintiendo, sacó la tetera para calentar el agua mientras buscaba las bolsitas de té.

-Pero, sinceramente… -Acabó sentándose en la mesa, opuesto a su novio, y se apoyó sobre un brazo. -¿Qué se cree que soy?

-Un conejo. -Murmuró Kyoya.

Tsuna alzó una ceja ante su comentario y luego lo desechó. Estaría oyendo mal.

-¿Trajiste las pelis? -Preguntó Tsunayoshi acordándose del plan que tenían. Kyoya asintió. -¡Bien! En ese caso, voy a por el vídeo.

Mirando cómo el castaño abría un armario en el pasillo y temiéndose lo peor, se quedó cerca. Tsunayoshi miró por la parte superior del armario y frunció el ceño. ¿No había dejado el vídeo en el último estante la otra vez? Pero ahí no estaba.

Moviendo la cabeza con cierta impaciencia, fue escaneando rápidamente toda la porquería que tenía allí acumulada hasta que al fin lo vio. Una caja gris con una gran maraña de cables acumulada parcialmente encima, el resto caía por el poco espacio que quedaba hacia el fondo. Se agachó y con ambas manos lo cogió de forma bastante estable. Esto impresionó al pelinegro, que se esperaba que perdiera el equilibrio al hacerlo.

Pero al dar un paso hacia atrás para poder cerrar las puertas del armario, Natsu pasó por entre sus piernas y Tsunayoshi se tropezó.

-¡HII! -Con un estrangulado grito, el castaño intentó esquivar al animal, pero el aparato pesaba demasiado, así que se preparó para la inminente desgracia.

Kyoya, con gran agilidad, agarró a Natsu y estiró la pierna en el ángulo perfecto para que el vídeo no tocara el suelo. El castaño, por su parte, sintió cómo sus rodillas se anclaban al piso y su pantalón se resbalaba…

-Quita eso de encima. -Oyó la cruel voz de su pareja.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Lo siento tanto, Hibari-san! -Tsuna se subió los pantalones con la cara roja de vergüenza y apartó el vídeo del pie de Kyoya todo lo rápido que pudo. Luego le lanzó una mirada de enfado al gato. -¡Natsu! ¿No puedes estarte quieto ni dos minutos?

Tras un maullido del gato, este salió corriendo al armario, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Como si la catástrofe no fuera con él!

Kyoya se levantó y frunció una ceja al dar un paso.

-¿Compresas frías? -Preguntó sin esperar que el castaño se distrajera de nuevo.

-¿Eh? S-sí, claro. ¿Te duele el pie? ¿Es mucho? ¿Puedes caminar solo hasta el sofá?

-Hm.

El castaño asintió inseguro y se fue a la cocina. Sacó una bolsa de gel del congelador y corrió hacia el pelinegro. Cuando lo encontró en el salón, este tenía la pierna estirada sobre un cojín, con el pantalón remangado, dejando a la vista un tobillo enrojecido.

Kyoya estiró la mano para coger la compresa y se la aplicó en el tobillo. Tsunayoshi no sabía que decir. Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie. Parecía que la muerte se había llevado su alma. El pelinegro lo observó un tiempo hasta que al fin habló.

-¿Las pelis?

-Ah… -El castaño asintió, entendiendo lo que su novio quería decirle.

Colocó el vídeo ante las atentas miradas de su gato y su pareja, cogió una película de las que había traído el otro hombre y la metió en la ranura. En ese momento, la tetera hizo acto de presencia.

-Ahora vuelvo. -El castaño le pasó el mando al pelinegro y fue a la cocina.

Kyoya saltó los anuncios del principio de la cinta y la pausó al principio. El castaño volvió con dos tazas de té humeantes y varios platos de dulces que a él le encantaban. Lo dejó todo con mucho cuidado en la mesita del centro y la atrajo para que quedara al alcance de ambos. Acto seguido, se tumbó en el lado opuesto del pelinegro.

Tsunayoshi quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Kyoya. Su pasatiempo favorito era ver películas antiguas. Desde que se mudó no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de una buena obra con fundamento y retomar la rutina con ellas era la excusa perfecta para atraer compañía.

Aunque todo sea dicho, nunca pensó que fuera a aceptar a la primera.

Sin embargo, por muy bonita que fuera la película o lo mucho que llevara esperando esta tarde, no se sentía a gusto. De reojo veía el tobillo de Kyoya y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado.

Cuando el marido de la protagonista, en un vano intento por estar con ella, se casó con su hermana mayor, Kyoya puso la pausa.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó el castaño al darse cuenta de que no oía la película.

-¿Por dónde va?

La duda apareció en la cara de Tsunayoshi. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso ahora? Miró hacia la pantalla y luego al pelinegro.

-Pedro acaba de casarse con Rosaura.

-Hm. -El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. -No estabas viéndola.

-Sí la estaba viendo. Si sabía hasta por dónde iba…

-Porque la has visto millones de veces. -Cortó Kyoya. El tono con que dijo aquello, justo antes de rebobinar hacia atrás la cinta, dejó al castaño patidifuso.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Por qué estás rebobinando? -Preguntó con cierta ansia. No le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba pasando. -¿Hibari-san? Eh… ¿Prefieres ver otra? Tenemos un par más si preferías algo con más acción…

El pelinegro tiró el mando al suelo y se abalanzó sobre el castaño. Con una mano, lo agarró de las mejillas y apretó hasta que se le quedó una cara de pez al pobre.

-Querías ver una película. ¿Por qué no estás viéndola? -Cuando vio que el castaño fue a decir algo apretó aún más y dijo: -¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, lo soltó. Tsunayoshi saltó de debajo de él.

-Hibari-san, por favor. Tu pierna… No hagas esfuerzos…

-¿Pierna? -El pelinegro alzó una ceja y se sentó de nuevo con tranquilidad. Se bajó el pantalón remangado y volvió a hablar. -Es solo un golpe leve. Tengo dos días libres. No pasa nada.

-¿De… de verdad? -La duda en la voz del castaño ofendía al pelinegro. ¿Por qué era siempre tan emotivo y preocupado? Hacía montañas de un grano de arena. A veces era molesto.

Con un poco característico suspiro, el pelinegro se alargó para recoger el mando y se lo tiró a las manos al castaño.

-Ponla de nuevo.

-Gaoo…

Natsu apareció en ese preciso momento, cuando la tensión que Tsunayoshi había creado por sí mismo se liberó. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres, el gato saltó al sofá y se acurrucó en el regazo de Kyoya.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu!

-Déjalo.

Kyoya evitó que Tsunayoshi regañara al gatito. Con una mano, empezó a acariciarlo mientras que, con la otra, le hizo un gesto para que continuara con su labor.

El castaño, un poco cabizbajo porque su atención había disminuido por el gato, puso de nuevo la película en el principio. Esta vez estaba decidido a disfrutarla como se merecía.

No obstante, a mitad de la película, la pierna de Kyoya se estiró hasta rozarse con sus dedos y eso acabó distrayéndolo de nuevo. Menos mal que la había visto un millón de veces…

 **FIN**

* * *

Buah... Esta historia la escribí hace como... dos años y medio. Quedaba ajustar el final, así que me dije a mí misma "por qué no?". ¡Y aquí está! Creo que, si no recuerdo mal, esta historia se suponía que iba a ser una sucesión de 5 capítulos contando un poco lo bien que Hibari se lleva con los animales y la rabia que eso le da a Tsuna a veces... Meh, a lo mejor la continúo en agosto si tengo tiempo.

Mientras, a ver si sigo sacando lo que tengo por ahí perdido desde hace dos años. Y a ver si regreso pronto...

Si les ha gustado, por favor, cuéntenmelo para no tirar la toalla definitivamente *risas*

Grace.

 **Subido: 30/06/2018**


End file.
